villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Myotismon
Myotismon, '''known as '''Vamdemon in the Japanese version, is one of the major antagonists in the anime, Digimon. He is perhaps the most evil of them all, and if a "main villain" for the entire first two seasons could be named, it would be Myotismon. He also reappeared in the videogame Digimon World Data Squad, and in the anime Digimon Xros Wars. Appearance Myotismon is an Ultimate Level Digimon. His appearance is of a vampire, with pale blue skin, gold hair and a red, bat-like mask. He is also dressed elegantly as a gentleman, and also has a red vampire-like cape. ''Digimon Adventure 01'' After Etemon was defeated, Myotismon emerged as the third main villain of Season 1. There, he sent his pathetic servant, DemiDevimon, to try and defeat the Digidestined, but each of his plans failed. He tried to find the eighth Digidestined and take over both the Digital World and the real world. He and his servants got to the real world, but one Digimon, Wizardmon, who was only pretending to be following Myotismon, attempts to get the tag and crest for the eighth digidestined. Myotismon had his bats throw him into the ocean. Gatomon, initially one of Myotismon's servants, remembers that he enslaved her while she was searching for the eighth Digidestined as Salamon. Often Myotismon would bite people and suck their blood. Myotismon put up a fog barrier, and captured all the inhabitants of the city. The Digidestined fought against him and his many minions. It soon became revealed to the Digidestined that Tai's sister Kari was the eighth Digidestined all along. TK and Joe find Wizardmon, and soon a battle begins between the Digidestined and Myotismon. Myotismon appears to be more powerful than the others, with only Angemon able to damage him. Myotismon shoots an energy wave at Kari and Gatomon, but Wizardmon jumps in front of them and is killed by the blast. Kari gets her Digivice back from DemiDevimon, allowing Gatomon to Digivolve into her Ultimate form, Angewomon, and hit Myotismon with a Celestial Arrow. He appears to be destroyed, but his spirit lives on, and his bats give him energy and he turns into a gigantic, more powerful form, VenomMyotismon. VenomMyotismon appears to lose most of his intelligence, and the first thing he does is eat DemiDevimon. None of the other Digimon can stop him, until a prophecy told to the Digidestined by Gennai is carried out, involving Angewomon and Angemon shooting Kari and T.K.'s brothers, Tai and Matt, respectively, with arrows, causing Agumon and Gabumon to Warp Digivolve into WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. They appeared to be able to inflict some damage on VenomMyotismon, and at one point WarGreymon drilled a hole through him. However, a small monster comes out from the hole and attacks the Digimon. Before VenomMyotismon can eat them, however, the power of their Digivices trap him, and WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon attack the monster with Terra Force and Metal Wolf Claw, destroying VenomMyotismon. ''Digimon Adventure 02'' In Season 2, it is revealed that, once again, Myotismon's spirit endured, and he possessed Yukio Oikawa, who wanted to go to the Digital World. While being controlled by Myotismon, Oikawa created Arukenimon and Mummymon, who in turn controlled Ken, turning him into the Digimon Emperor. Thus, Myotismon was responsible for all the events in Season 2. Near the end, he revealed himself in an Omega form, MaloMyotismon. He tortured and killed his faithful servant Arukenimon, and then destroyed Mummymon just as easily. The Digidestined fought him, but he used his Screaming Darkness attack. However, all the Digidestined around the world began talking about their hopes and dreams, and used the power of their Digivices to destroy MaloMyotismon. As usual, his spirit endured, but this time, all the Digidestined used their Digivices and gave power to Imperialdramon, the DNA Digivolved form of ExVeemon and Stingmon, and he used his Giga Crusher to destroy Myotismon once and for all. ''Digimon World Data Squad'' When Bakemon was defeated, he digivolved into Myotismon for a round 2. The DATS defeated Myotismon and was reverted into a Digi-Egg. ''Digimon Xros Wars'' An army of Myotismon were created by Quartzmon. Shoutmon DX and the other Digimon defeated some Myotismon. Then the rest of the Myotismon eventually digivolved into either MaloMyotismon, or VenomMyotismon. All of them were eventually defeated when Omnimon, ShineGreymon Brust Mode, Gallantmon Crimson Mode, Imperialdramon, Susanoomon, and OmegaShoutmon teamed up. Profile Revived by black magic, this is the King of Undead Digimon who obtained almighty powers. He was once a malignant computer virus, and has the ability to absorb destroyed computer data and revive it into brutal computer viruses. Very cruel and cunning in nature, it is difficult to expel this Digimon. However, he will only unleash his full power when it's at night, and it is said that his power is reduced by half its potential during the day. His special attack is "Night Raid", a surprise attack which involves manipulating countless bats. Attacks As Myotismon *'Crimson Lightning' (Bloody Stream in Japanese) : Uses one or more lightning-like streams of blood like a whip. *'Grisly Wing' (Night Raid in Japanese): Manipulates a countless swarm of bats, and begins a surprise attack. *'Nightmare Claw' (Dead Scream in Japanese): Sends out a black, ghost-like entity that turns the victim black and paralyzes them. *'Cloud Minion': *'Blood Punch': *'Nightmare Wave': Fires eletricity which amplifies the target's doubts and mistrust. As VenomMyotismon *'Venom Infusion' (Venom Infuse in Japan): *'Tyrant Savage': As MaloMyotismon *'Crimson Mist' (Melting Blood in Japan): *'Screaming Darkness' (Pandemonium Flame in Japan): *'Mental Illusion': *Will do whatever his unfortunate victim is afraid he will do. He demonstrates this on Arukenimon, including smacking her with his hand and whipping her with his tail, and finishes her off with some unknown attack from the mouth on his shoulder. Minions *DemiDevimon *Gatomon (later betrayed Myotismon and became Kari's Digimon partner) *Wizardmon (later betrayed Myotismon) *Devidramon *Phantomon *Vademon *Gizamon *Bakemon *Dokugumon *Flymon *KoDokugumon *Digitamamon *Vegiemon *SkullMeramon *Mammothmon *Gesomon *Raremon *Gotsumon *Pumpkinmon *DarkTyrannomon *MegaSeadramon *Tuskmon *Snimon *Arukenimon *Mummymon Gallery Myotismon.gif|Myotismon VenomMyotismon.jpg|VenomMyotismon MaloMyotismon.jpg|MaloMyotismon Oikawa.jpg|Yukio Oikawa Trivia *Myotismon was voiced in the English anime by Richard Epcar, who also did the voice of the less-threatening antagonist Etemon. It's interesting to note that both villains appear to be destroyed at one point, but later return in a stronger form. The only difference is that Etemon was revived once and Myotismon was revived twice. Outside the Digimon series, Richard Epcar voiced another major villain: Xehanort in the Kingdom Hearts series *Myotismon's champion form can be either Bakemon or Devimon. *His Japanese name Vamdemon is a mixture of the words Vampire and Demon. *Two of his more violent scenes in the Japanese version of killing Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon and whipping Salamon (Gatomon's Rookie form) were edited out in the English Dub and in the case of Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon it was substituted by stating he was sending them to his dungeon in the Digital World. Category:Vampires Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Digimon Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Important Category:Dark Forms Category:Usurper Category:Dark Lord Category:Monsters Category:Nocturnal Villains Category:Undead Villains Category:Masked Villain Category:Serial Killers Category:Evil Genius Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Teleporters Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Mass Murderer Category:Child Murderer Category:Psychics Category:Revived Villains Category:Hatemongers Category:Whip Users Category:Archenemy Category:Telekinetics Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Cheater Category:Liars Category:Child-Abusers Category:Betrayed villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Petrifiers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Supremacists Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Brainwashers Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Hijackers Category:Male Villains Category:Satan Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Terrorists Category:God Wannabe Category:Sociopaths Category:Humanoid Category:Dictator Category:Evil Ruler Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Deceased Villains